


【曲目拟人】All inAll

by Weilkein



Category: Figureskating
Genre: CP, Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weilkein/pseuds/Weilkein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>脑洞之作。</p>
<p>更新不定时</p>
<p>cp预警。</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞之作。
> 
> 更新不定时
> 
> cp预警。

如题，为拟人，大概是好多短梗的集合www  
先mark一下曲目关系，更新待定【什么】

 

cp

晴明x叙一，溜达x时旅，w罗朱。

 

友情向

叙一+溜达+悲怆  
时旅+幻花+story

 

以上主要曲目（人物？）

另外Believe魅影乱入可能www╰(*´︶`*)╯


	2. 微小说模式on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本次更新主要为叙一相关ww  
> 之后会依次倾向其他各位ww
> 
>  
> 
> 感谢点开看到的你!(｀･ω･｡)

*标号无关内容only顺序ww

 

00

【前辈，我还是有点担心。】晴明对着散步道说。

【恩，我也很担心。毕竟叙一看起来高冷，实际上，也高冷。】散步道貌似很认真地分析。

【……】  
前辈你能表面上鼓励我一下吗orz

 

01

晴明忽然竖起二本指，在自己身边很认真地开始念着复杂的音节。

【……晴明，你这是在召唤式神还是在下咒……？】叙一稍微偏头看着他，问道。

【我在帮你下祷文，这样下次就不会失误了。】

【……你个笨蛋。】

 

02

叙一回到房间的时候看到桌子上摆了一盘剥好的柚子。

他有点疑惑地走近，然后伸出手——它们还有着适宜的温度，不至于太凉。

【……晴明吗……？】

这样想着，他稍稍移动视线，盘侧有一张小小的信笺：“To 叙一： 练习辛苦了。”

 

03

【那么现在来说一下自己比较欣赏的人？】一如既往的，散步道提起了话题。

【我选悲怆和叙一，流动的蓝色海洋，安静燃烧的火焰。】 by 天鹅湖

【那我投罗朱那对，为爱而生，为所爱而死的深沉。】by 幻花

【我的话就投给w魅影！优雅的霸气！】 by Vertigo

【散步道和时旅。慵懒蓝调与浅吟低唱的完美互补。】by 叙一

【叙一和晴明！温柔而执着的灵魂战歌与收放自如的王者之风的相得益彰！】 by 时旅

【……等等，你们到底在说什么？表达自己站的cp吗？】←猛然醒悟的散步道。

 

04

透过打开一个小小角度的门，可以看到

叙一此刻正坐在琴凳上，指尖在琴键上飞舞。  
流淌出的曲目恰好是

此刻灯光把他轻柔笼罩，衣角随着身体的移动闪烁着流动的光。

【叙一好厉害啊……】幻花悄悄扯了下Story的衣角。

【嗯……】Story点点头。

【可是叙一弹叙一不会很奇怪吗……】溜达剩下的半句吐槽被众人的气场（尤其是晴明和罗密欧的）压了回去。

刚刚低下头的溜达感觉到有人在戳他，回头看到时旅，而对方给他塞了一张纸条。

【朱丽叶之前听得很感动来着，结果你说了这个233…下次小声点啦^.^】

一曲毕，叙一长舒了一口气，然后起身望向他们的方向。

【站着的话，不累吗？】透着温和与好笑的语气，与平日的状态不太一样。

【叙一！】已经重整受伤心态的散步道干脆地将半掩的门推开，率先扑了过去——这导致幻花脚下一滑，Story见状立刻伸手扶住了幻花，却在重心移动的片刻绊到了时旅，时旅则在失去平衡前的最后一秒被晴明扶稳而逃过一劫；以及，在队伍另一边的朱丽叶由于罗密欧的保护，安然无恙中。

【谢谢大家旁听。那么新的一年，也请多关照了。】  
扬起的微笑中和了冷色调带来的寒意。

 

05

深夜。

 

【……叙一？】结束一段跳跃练习稍作休息的片刻，他察觉到场上还有另外一个人在，接着他看到了叙一。

【还在做调整吗？那一起吧，我看着你练跳跃，你帮我看步法。】

【……恩。】

 

06 

【前辈，怎样才能clean呢？】叙一认真地询问。

【找到你自己的节奏，然后走下去。】 溜达同样认真的回答。

【我会努力的。还有，前辈的记录，我收下了。】叙一郑重地承诺。

————————————TBC


	3. 溜达看世界

* 私设溜达萌萌哒食物链底端在住。

* 私设小王子ver 的时旅是Elsa 的哥哥

* 内部多称呼Elsa 为小仙女【什么

* 私设多如doge【。

* 序号下有小题目233333

 

01 日久生相似

【诶？哥哥！^ o ^】小仙女一把抱上了自家气质不凡的哥哥。

【不错，可长点肉了。】小王子揉了揉小仙女的脑袋，笑得欣慰。

【哥哥你也一样！啊对了我带你去见一个后辈！虽然有一点沉默但是很可爱！我觉得你们应该会比较谈得来。快跟我走ww】

【……你冷静一下……】被拉着走的小王子有点无奈地抗议，他似乎忘了一件事——————

俗话说日久生相似，小仙女天天和【高速】一起玩耍，不加速……又怎么可能呢。

 

 

02 关于溜达

说起这个称呼，大名散步道的溜达十分坦然。

【不太记得一开始是谁喊的了……后来大家都喊了起来我也就这么接受啦！好像还有叫我高速路和高铁的来着……？反正我觉得蛮接地气的也还挺可爱ww】

【说起来几位前辈真的是起名和吐槽小能手，给两个时旅分别是小王子和小仙女，喊Believe 哈密瓜，到了天与地就喊白菜……我觉得过段时间或许就能攒出一款水果沙拉了……】

 

03 关于小仙女的随机采访

 

【嗯……是蛮可爱的一个孩子。】圣母院想了想，笑道。

【蓝色战队的新成员，跟狂想曲、叙一、溜达、小歌魅和悲怆能组成渐变系蓝色谱！】开朗的碟中谍掰手指数着。

【是个温柔的小仙女。】晴明言简意赅。

【（×&（&…………%&×&……（×&+（）——+）——）×】来自话唠· 语速帝· 溜达。

 

04 怨念

【为什么我做hydro没有成……QAQ】

【所以为什么要执着于hydro啦……】小仙女拍了下正在画圈圈的溜达的头。

 

05

【溜达哥哥！你现在有时间吗？】

【有啊。怎么啦？】小仙女主动搭话还真是少见……

【可以带我去找下Believe吗？】

巴黎散步道，受到暴击伤害。

HP - 99999999

 

06 旁观

练习中的朱丽叶又摔了一次，清晰的碰撞声让旁观的溜达心里一惊。

他目光微斜，看了一下站在他身边的罗密欧的表情。

好像……除了稍微皱了下眉头之外，看不出太明显的情绪？

【那个……罗密欧……要不我们劝朱丽叶休息一会？】

听起来……刚才那几下摔得都不轻。

小罗密欧摇了摇头，【静静待着看就好了，记住失误点，等会朱丽叶下来再说其他的吧，】

向着那个一直以来的梦想努力吧，不管有多少的苦难。


End file.
